


Pink（A）（B）（C）

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: * Spanking，草莓play，对镜play* OOC慎入！





	Pink（A）（B）（C）

**Author's Note:**

> * Spanking，草莓play，对镜play  
> * OOC慎入！

（A）

 

*伪现实

* jyh第一人称

 

在中给我发来视频通话请求时，我才刚刚打开家门，换上拖鞋。

“允呐——”

视频通话一连接上，他就拖长了声音软软地叫我，看上去有点不高兴。

“怎么了嘛，怎么一副不开心的样子？”

嘟着嘴，闷闷不乐地对我说：“刚刚无聊看了看我们以前的反转剧，感觉果然是老了啊，都变丑了……”

在中从很久以前就特别喜欢照镜子，或是对着手机自拍，以前偶尔还会用手指碰碰白白嫩嫩的小脸蛋，稍微心满意足地自恋一下，现在这个习惯还是没改，只是反应和以前不太相同了。

“又在瞎说什么啊，哪里丑了，嗯？”

不是第一次见他因为这种事撒娇闹别扭了，我也有点无奈。都已经这么漂亮了，还想要怎样啊。

他就是这样，就愿意让我抱着他哄他说“我们在中最漂亮最可爱我爱的不行”，跟0506年那会儿，我逗逗他就害羞得低着头满脸通红完全不一样了。

“你看这里嘛……”他对着手机镜头把嘴撅起来，粉嫩柔软的嘴唇像草莓果冻一样，让人看了就想咬。

“呜……以前的时候不用涂唇膏嘴唇就粉粉的，可是30岁以后颜色就变深了……”

“是吗？”

不知道是不是我这种方面太迟钝，我觉得他的嘴唇明明一直都又粉又软的啊……

“当然是！你认真点看嘛！”

不开心地皱起眉头，咬着半边嘴唇凑近了让我看。他的嘴唇比布丁还柔软，他这么一咬，松开的时候留下浅浅的牙印，让我恨不得冲到屏幕那边狠狠地品尝他的嘴巴。

有时真怀疑他是真的苦恼，还是因为异地很寂寞故意来诱惑我。

“粉粉的，比谁都漂亮，怎么都不相信哥哥呢？”

“真的？”眼睛潮潮的，嘟着嘴可怜巴巴地看着我。

“真的！我们在中，到底要我怎么说才信，嗯？”

“唔……那你，昨天回去的时候都没有亲我……”

啊，原来是因为这个吗……

之前有过好几次，因为真的很好亲，被我吻得狠了，嘴唇都变成了艳红色，又又娇又软，肿得像熟透了一般。他还照了照片发到SNS上，一副小可怜的模样。

肿得高高的还被咬破了的嘴唇，怎么看都特别明显，我有点愧疚，但是他的嘴唇太软太可爱了，为了不再亲肿他的嘴巴，我昨天特意忍着没亲，没想到他还因为这个闹别扭了。

“你的嘴巴那么好吃，我那是怕又给你咬肿了。”我无奈地叹了口气。

他眼睛这才亮了。

“那哥哥就吃这里嘛……”微微张开嘴唇冲我吐了吐柔软的小舌头。

“我的舌头暂且还是粉色的呢……”

又来了，又来了……这狐狸，果然还是为了诱惑我！

 

 

（B）

 

*小污，OOC

*kjj第一人称

 

不记得是谁说过的，美丽都是需要保养的。

这话真是太对了。

过了十年前那种执着于耍帅的年纪，我对肌肉和男子气概的追求也就变得不再强烈。即便如此，需要关注的地方还是很多。

有些地方虽然藏在衣服里，不像脸和手之类的会经常露出来，但是也很让我费心思。

就比如我的乳头。

想想也有些羞耻。资料里说，男性的乳头在性接触中其实是敏感度很低部位，我却好像不是这样，我的这里对外界的刺激特别敏感。被稍微粗糙的衣服磨一磨就会充血凸起，在薄薄的演出服下面尤其明显。就算没有衣服布料的刺激，这里也会因为暴露在冷空气中而不知不觉地立起来。

我本来就有些嗜痛，12的时候就开始穿耳洞了。刚出道的时候我去穿了乳钉，除了想耍帅赶时髦，有一部分也是出于乳头敏感这个难以启齿的原因——我偷偷地期待着那种甜蜜的刺痛。

我戴乳钉完全没有想着要去诱惑谁，但是产生的效果却是这样。只有我们两个人的时候，甚至是有很多人在的时候，允浩总喜欢碰这里。想想很多年前他帮我戴乳钉的事，心里还是痒痒的。

虽然很害羞，可还是为我柔软的胸和粉嫩的乳头对允浩的强大诱惑力沾沾自喜着，偷偷花心思想要这里变得更漂亮。

Pinky Queen这个东西好像也没有它宣称的那么神奇，也许是我的乳头和乳晕本来就比较粉，用了之后才不会觉得效果很明显？但是随着时间推移，我对颜色变深的担心还是越来越大，自从我突然发现嘴唇好像没有20岁的时候那么粉嫩充盈了，乳头的颜色就变得更让我在意。

更何况Pinky Queen还有一点让我一直偷偷享受着。

但是这个秘密的优点有一天被允浩发现了。

当时我刚洗完澡，站在浴室的镜子前，把粉色的乳膏涂在两个乳头上。就在我等待湿粘粘的乳膏变干的时候，他突然推门进来了，正好看到我想看看干没干、指尖拨弄着乳头的样子。

其实也没什么的，我的各个部分早都被他看过摸过甚至亲过了，但是被他看到我在给乳头做保养的样子，还是让我脸颊发烫，想要背过身去。

说到底，金在中会在乎乳头粉不粉的事，还不是因为郑允浩！

他握着我的肩膀强行让我转了回来，白皙的胸和涂了粉色软膏的乳头都暴露在他眼前。

“在中啊，这是什么？”他嗓音有点干，一边问一边伸出手指揉了揉我涂了软膏的乳头。

我的脸颊更烫了，小声地咕哝着：“就是……涂了可以让乳头变粉……”

“涂这个做什么，”他笑了，还故意捏了一下我的鼻子，“这里不是已经很粉很可爱了？”

“哼，要是以后这里的颜色变深了，你还不知道会说什么呢！”

“怎么又胡思乱想！”他撇撇嘴，凑过来亲了亲我的嘴巴，“你就是什么都不做也漂亮，都让我爱得不行，哪里需要这个，嗯？”

一边说一边用粗糙的指腹磨蹭着我的乳头，那里很快就充血变硬，又因为裹了一层粉红色的软膏，涨得像两颗小葡萄。我的乳头被他蹭的酥酥麻麻的，呼吸变得有点喘。

“怎么都弄不掉？”他奇怪地问我。

讨厌，知道弄不掉还一直揉……

“呜……干了之后会……会变成膜……要撕掉……撕掉才可以……”

一直故意夹着我的乳头又揉又按，我很快就被他弄得伏在他怀里，情不自禁地挺着胸，反过来用乳头去蹭他的手指，软软地喘。

“唔……唔嗯……允浩……”

“我帮你撕下来？”

还没等我回答，他就捏住胸膜的一角，往下一拉。

“啊……”乳头好像被揪住了一样，被刺激得更酸更胀了，让我忍不住叫了出来。

“我们在中……这样也会舒服吗？”

他故意在我耳边吐出湿热的呼吸，让我的身体也变得好热。被他说中小心思的羞耻反而让我的身体更兴奋了——我确实偷偷享受着撕掉胸膜时乳头的拉拽感，现在有他在这里，原本只是细微的刺激也能让我受不住地直发颤。

“啊……还有另一边……也想要……”

我话还没说完，左边乳头上的胸膜也被他撕掉了，即便摘掉乳钉很久了，我左边的乳头还是比右边更饱满一点，又被他揉得红肿充血，涨得像颗熟透的樱桃。

他揪着我又红又软的乳头，扯起来又放下，我很快就被他弄得浑身都软了，只能哀哀地叫。

“啊……那里……允呐……不要了……受不了了……”

“怎么了，我们在中，不舒服吗？”

郑允浩真是个明知故问的混蛋……

“这样下去……要硬了……”我在他怀里动了动腰，若有若无地蹭着他胯下鼓胀的一团。下腹痒痒的，后面……也想要哥哥了……

“啧……”他皱了皱眉，然后用力吻住了我的嘴巴。

啊，要被允浩吞掉了，完完全全地……

我很开心。

 

 

（C）

 

* Spanking，草莓play，对镜play

* OOC慎入！

 

金在中对美的要求太高了，所以他有很多烦恼。

手长得太男人与自己其他部位不相配就多穿长袖子的衣服遮起来，不要体毛，不要肥肉，皮肤要好，肤色要白，嘴唇要软，唇色要粉，乳头要粉，那里也要粉……

最近在节目上提到“舌头颜色暂且还是粉的”，又让他想起了另一个隐秘而羞耻的部位——

虽然有一段时间没在意了，但是应该还是粉粉嫩嫩的吧……本来挺有自信的，可他越想越复杂、越想越担心，那个地方又不方便确认，只能让别人帮着看看。

但是他和郑允浩还在闹别扭中。

原本金在中是占理的那一方，因为SMTOWN演唱会的事发生在前。他知道那不是什么大事，可他就是不高兴。

郑允浩也知道金在中没有那么生气，只是不高兴，所以对金在中各种闹别扭行为都是放纵态度，自己一般不会因为那些幼稚的报复生气，还会去哄哄对方。

但现在他真的有点生气了。

金在中报复过后心情舒畅了，从浴室里出来。

“允呐，我有件事想拜托你。”

“……”

郑允浩坐在沙发上，手指恶狠狠地按着遥控器。

金在中皱了皱眉：真生气啦？

“呀，跟你说话呢，怎么又不理我。”

“没有不理你，有什么事快说。”郑允浩干巴巴地开口了，眼睛故意不看金在中。

“那你先保证不生气了。”

金在中知道如果郑允浩帮他看看那里，最后两个人肯定又会做爱，其实郑允浩生气也没什么，他生气的时候会比平时更有气势更猛烈，对他这样有点M又嗜痛的人来说只会更爽。

但是郑允浩也可能因为生气而故意晾着他，那样就什么都不会发生了。

他才不要，毕竟两个人能见面的机会太少了，怎么可以盖被纯睡觉啊，不可以！

“……”

郑允浩又没有说话。

“你还说你没有不理我！”

“好了好了，我理你，别挡着我看电视。”郑允浩冲穿着浴袍站在对面炸毛的猫咪摆摆手。

哼！金在中立刻嘟着嘴，转身把电视给关了。

郑允浩一言不发，不动声色地把遥控器放回茶几，开始吃桌上洗好的草莓。

“允浩，你别生气啦……”

金在中只好放软了声音，走到沙发前，挨着郑允浩坐下了，甚至主动拿起一颗草莓要喂给对方。

郑允浩看他一眼，自己拿了一颗放到嘴里。

“我自己会吃。你不是说有事？”

金在中虽然有点沮丧，但一时也没办法让郑允浩消气，只好乖乖开口：“就是……我有点担心……那里的颜色不粉了……”

郑允浩的嘴角抽搐了一下：这小孩儿还真是，天天都在瞎纠结些有的没的，简直身上的每一处都得妄自菲薄一遍。

但他依然板着脸。

“所以呢？”

“你帮我看看嘛……”金在中在沙发上挪了一下，温软的身体贴着郑允浩的手臂。

金在中可怜兮兮地冲郑允浩眨巴着眼睛，郑允浩只是叹了口气，看了看他：“你只是想找个借口糊弄过关吧，金在中。”

说完又伸手拿起一块草莓往嘴里放，一副爱答不理的样子。

金在中很少听到郑允浩叫他全名，现在被对方用低沉的声音很严肃地叫，听得他胸口发痒，身体发热，更加铁了心要缠着郑允浩理他。

郑允浩刚刚把草莓放到嘴里，就感到眼前景象一闪，金在中忽然跨坐在了他身上，又粉又软的嘴唇贴上来，蹭着他的舌头把剩下的半颗草莓勾到自己嘴里去了。

郑允浩眼神暗了暗，看着金在中在他身上动了动腰，若有若无地蹭着他胯下鼓胀的一团，潮湿的黑眼睛看着他，软软地说：“不要吃这个了，哥哥，吃我吧……”

金在中立刻迎来了一个疾风骤雨般的吻。

郑允浩吮吸着他柔软的舌头，用力吻他，直把金在中吻得眼角泛红，软乎乎地喘。

金在中正窃喜老公终于肯搭理自己了，就听郑允浩低沉而简短的一句：“下去。”

自认为两个人马上就要开始甜蜜摔跤的金在中愣了一下，以为自己听错了，惊讶地睁大眼睛看着郑允浩。

于是郑允浩又很清楚地重复了一遍，动着大腿晃了晃怀里的人。

“下去。”

金在中不肯从男人身上下去，把郑允浩的脖子搂得更紧了，放软了语气撒娇：“允呐，我错了，错了还不行吗，你别不理我好不好……”

郑允浩叹了口气，轻轻拍拍对方的脸蛋：“不是不理你，你先下去，听话。”

金在中只好磨磨蹭蹭地从郑允浩的腿上下来，站在地板上，嘟着嘴看着郑允浩。

郑允浩仍然坐在沙发上，拍了拍自己的大腿：“趴这儿。”

金在中差不多知道会发生什么了，其实他俩以前也这么玩过，不过那时候的都是情趣，现在状况不同，郑允浩还生着气呢，而且他男人的手劲儿他又不是不知道……

想到这里有点兴奋，但更多的还是胆怯，但他也想让郑允浩早点儿消气，犹豫了一下，还是乖乖地在郑允浩坚硬壮实的大腿上趴下了——谁让他自己非要在演唱会上用那种姿势抱着别的男人呢……

感受着对方的大手把他的浴袍下摆撩到一边，又一把将他的内裤拉下来，露出他圆润挺翘的屁股。

总是包在衣料里的臀部肌肤一瞬间暴露在空气中，让金在中反射性地缩了缩后面，轻轻嗯了一声。

“允浩啊，我……我知道错了……你轻点好不好……”

“你都知道自己有错了，为什么还要我轻点呢？”郑允浩故意冷淡地说。

金在中一听这话，立刻晃着郑允浩的裤腿撒娇求饶：“允浩……哥哥……我保证再也不会了，可不可以不要打屁股啊……”

郑允浩略微笑了笑，手掌一覆上那光滑饱满的屁股，就感到对方在他腿上微弱地颤了一下。

俯下身，嘴唇贴上对方的耳廓，滚烫的呼吸和磁性的声音弄得金在中立刻红了耳朵。

“在中啊，你说，我打你，和爱你，有区别吗？”

话音刚落，就听见“啪”的一声，金在中立刻感到屁股上一阵火辣辣的疼，一瞬间脑子也像炸开了一样。

“啊啊……！允浩！”

白嫩的臀肉上肯定都有红色的手印了……呜呜……猪，你也太使劲了吧！

怀里的人咬着嘴唇向郑允浩投来哀怨的眼神，但他无动于衷，继续在对方柔软的臀上用力拍打，白嫩嫩的两团饱满软肉立刻羞怯地晃动起来。

“说啊，我打你，和爱你有区别吗？”

“呃啊……！允呐，疼……好疼……”

“疼的话就好好回答我，嗯？”

“呜……允浩……呃啊……！”对方根本不管他的求饶，每打一下都很用力，金在中疼的眼泪都出来了，虚虚地抓着对方的裤腿，每挨一下都浑身一阵颤抖。

“啊啊！允浩！允浩……饶了我吧，嗯？允呐……呃啊！”

屁股好像着火了一样，明明很疼，身体却越来越热，小腹也一阵阵发痒，呜……怎么会……这么兴奋呢……

“说啊。”

原本白嫩的臀肉被打得肿了起来，变成了娇艳的红色，好像两瓣熟软的桃子。

“呃……呜……没有……没有区别……允呐……我错了……啊啊！”

“还怪我打你吗？”

“不……呜……不怪……呃啊……！没有打我……允浩……爱我……呜呜……”

看着金在中眼眶红红的，眼睛里也水汪汪的，像只淋了雨的小猫，可怜兮兮地紧紧抱着他的腿。郑允浩不打了，一手抓着一团软肉轻轻揉捏，红肿刺痛的屁股被揉得很舒服，金在中又软软地呻吟起来：“唔嗯……允呐……”

“怎么样，疼吗？”

“不……呜……不疼了……允呐……我……我不疼……”

被打过之后又被轻轻地揉，一放松下来，觉得臀缝里隐秘的地方痒痒的，主动把臀肉送到对方手中，红着脸恳求：“允呐……那里也……碰一碰嘛……”

郑允浩知道怀里的娇兔子是被弄得兴奋了，便决定顺着对方，把红肿的臀肉向两边分开，露出那处隐秘敏感的地方，对着含羞的小花呵了口气，金在中浑身颤了一下，粉嫩的穴口也立刻可爱地收缩起来。

“啊……哥哥……”

已经有些湿润的地方被指尖一捅，就轻轻含住了郑允浩的手指。

“我的那里还好吧，允呐……还是粉色的吧？”金在中转过头，半是期待半是不安地看着他，颤巍巍地问道。

当然！当然是粉色的，一直都粉嫩嫩的特别漂亮！

郑允浩虽然很想像这样说实话，但是一想到金在中在演唱会上抱着别的男人，腿还勾着人家的腰，还叫别的男人哥哥，他就觉得心里堵得慌，必须要好好教育一下这小混蛋。

于是他说：“不是。”

听了郑允浩的话，金在中本来已经咽回去的眼泪又涌出来了，两只大眼睛水汪汪的，看上去特别可怜。

“呜……允浩……怎么办嘛……呜呜……我不要……不要这样……”

金在中的话被抽噎声弄得断断续续的，他最害怕变丑了，郑允浩这么一说，弄得他又委屈又伤心。

而随着对方的一声声的抽泣，郑允浩的手指也被穴口粉嫩的软肉一下一下地吮着，弄得他小腹直发烫。

“呜……你别看啦！又不好看……讨厌！呜呜……”金在中握着拳头，没什么力气地敲打着郑允浩的小腿，又哭又闹。

“别哭啦，哥哥帮你把那里弄粉了，总行了吧？”

金在中总算停止了抽泣，委屈巴巴地看着郑允浩：“真的……？”

“真的。”郑允浩说着，把手指抽了出来，拿起一颗草莓，在手里捏了捏，就有些粉红色的果汁从表皮破裂的地方流出来。他捏着那颗草莓塞进了已经微微张开的地方，那一圈软肉很自觉地把草莓含了进去。

金在中立刻叫起来：“啊！允浩你……干嘛啊……”

郑允浩笑了：“怎么了，我们在中不想让我进去？”推着草莓一点点深入，手指也被依依不舍地吸住了。

“不……呜……不要那个……要你……”金在中轻声呢喃，但郑允浩并没有停下来，而是又往那里塞了两颗草莓。

金在中虽然缩紧了臀部推拒着，却只是把那三颗草莓含得更深了。郑允浩又故意把两只手覆盖在还泛着艳红的屁股上，用力揉捏那两团酥软丰满的臀肉，挤得里面的草莓不断摩擦着敏感的肠壁，金在中被弄得身上颤抖，咿唔着：“不要……呜……不要这样……允浩……”

听到金在中纤弱的求饶，郑允浩还是没停，一方面是有心不想顺着他，一方面在心里琢磨着：看来还是没碰到宝贝舒服的地方，于是又在对方纤弱的挣扎中往那娇嫩湿软的地方塞了几颗草莓。小穴里面逐渐被草莓填满了，手指一使劲，里面被嫩肉包裹住的草莓就被挤碎了，流了好多粉红色的汁液出来，原本略显羞涩的粉嫩穴口被溢出的汁水泡得又湿又软，带着熟透的艳红色微微收缩着，像娇嫩的果肉一样，看上去诱人又色情。

“啊……啊……不要……允呐，里面好胀……”柔软的后穴被撑得满满的，感觉到草莓的汁液从后面缓缓流出来，把那里弄得湿粘粘的又痒得厉害，金在中忍不住地收缩后穴，想把草莓挤出去，那几颗草莓却被含得更深了，他一动，最里面的那颗就挤着他的敏感点，把他弄得浑身瘫软，发出一阵阵爱娇声。

“啊……允呐……不行……呜……不行了……”

“我们中儿，这就受不了了吗？”郑允浩一边说一边把金在中从他腿上拉了起来，搂对方换了个姿势，让金在中两腿分开跨坐在他腿上。金在中感受到对方的手指湿软的穴口按压，另一只手又包着他的屁股用力揉捏，挤得体内的草莓紧紧抵在敏感点上，不断磨蹭着那处柔软，羞耻的快感让他的大脑都快要炸开了。

“啊啊……我不……唔……不行了允呐……要去……要去……呜……！！”

搂紧了对方浑身一个激灵，前面没有得到抚慰的阴茎就这样直挺挺地射了出来，释放的一瞬间后穴也夹得紧紧的，最里面的几颗本来就被郑允浩捏软了才塞进去的草莓一下子被挤碎了，由于穴口被最靠外的那颗完整的草莓堵住了，只有鲜艳的粉红色汁水从湿软的穴口缓缓溢出来，把郑允浩的手指弄得湿漉漉的。

“在中的这里，都湿透了呢……”

“啊……哥哥……那里……快点拿出来嘛……”金在中立刻害羞地把脸埋在了郑允浩颈侧，软乎乎地恳求。还处在刚才高潮的余韵中，金在中的声音还有些颤，红润的脸颊贴着郑允浩的肩膀。

郑允浩也没说什么，而是顺着金在中的意思，捏着外面那颗草莓露出来的部分慢慢往外拿，可是才往外移动了一点点，金在中就忽然摇着头咿唔着叫他停下。

“怎么了？不是说要我拿出来？”

“呜……等一下……等一下嘛……”金在中的耳朵都红透了，他不好意思承认，里面小块的果肉和湿粘粘的汁水在重力作用下都挤到了穴口，堵在外面的草莓一移开，体内的细碎草莓就像失禁一样要从后面喷挤出来，强烈的羞耻感让他只好把外面的草莓夹得更紧了。

“原来我们在中这么喜欢草莓啊，都不愿意拿出去了，是不是？”

“不……不是的……”

“那是怎样？”郑允浩一边问，一边又去揉捏金在中胸前的两点嫩红，渐渐的金在中射精后软下去的阴茎又一点点站起来了。

“感觉……里面的……要掉出来了……好羞耻……”金在中的乳头被揉捏得充血胀大了一点，软软嫩嫩地透着红，声音也因为敏感的乳头得到了爱抚而微微发颤。

“在哥哥面前还有什么害羞的，嗯？”郑允浩说着，手指抵着那里的草莓用力一按，金在中立刻反射性地缩紧了后穴，结果最外面的草莓也被挤碎了，随着一声娇弱的哭叫，粉红色的汁水果肉蹭着敏感的内壁瞬间都被喷挤出来，啪嗒啪嗒掉在地板上。金在中羞得眼角都红了，一边呜咽一边把脸往郑允浩的胸口藏。

郑允浩安抚地吻了吻对方的眼睛、脸颊和嘴巴，扶着胯下早已硬得发痛的阴茎急切地进入了那个软嫩诱人的地方。那里早就已经软绵绵湿漉漉的了，火热的内壁柔柔地含住了他巨大的阴茎。

“啊……哥哥……”

金在中满足地呻吟着，微微动着腰，把对方的阴茎含得更深。没想到郑允浩突然抱着他站了起来，他吓了一跳，双腿紧紧缠住了郑允浩坚实的腰，胳膊也赶紧环住了对方的脖子。

“啊……允浩你干嘛！”

“你不是担心自己的后面不粉了吗，我现在就让你好好看看，省着你这小傻瓜成天胡思乱想……”郑允浩托着金在中柔软饱满的屁股，往更衣室走去。

由于重力，这个姿势让郑允浩的顶弄变得非常方便，每走一步都进得极深。金在中感到后面被撑得满满的，满足地伏在郑允浩的怀里，陶醉地虚着眼睛，抚摸着对方坚硬的后背和手臂上隆起的肌肉。

我们允浩……好性感……好有男人味……

然而他很快就没有余裕再想什么了。更衣室在二楼，上台阶的时候，对方粗大的阴茎就一下一下地重重挤压着他体内的敏感点，结合的部位一阵阵发热，让他胡乱地发出娇软高亢的呻吟，呼吸都要顺不过来。

“啊……允呐……好深……好喜欢……啊啊……哥哥好厉害……”

“下次再这样抱着别人，就不仅是打屁股了，还要更狠地罚你，记住了？”

“呜……记住了……允呐……下次……下次再也不会了……啊啊……”

刚走到二楼，金在中就缩紧了身子又一次射了。

郑允浩抱着金在中进了更衣室，坐在正对着穿衣镜的软沙发上，把金在中白皙肉感大腿分得更开，抬着他的屁股，让两人交合的部位完全暴露在镜子中。

“不要……允呐……不要在这里……”金在中红着脸把头转开，不好意思去看镜子中一丝不挂的自己。

“呜……镜子里全都看到了……好难为情……”

郑允浩吻了吻对方的耳廓，在耳边轻声说：“看看……很漂亮的……在中的那里……”

金在中犹犹豫豫地抬起头望向镜子里。穴口是熟软的艳红色，说不出的诱人，柔嫩嫩湿漉漉的软肉热情地吞吐着郑允浩深色的粗大阴茎。

“啊……真的……粉红色的……允浩的也是……好好看……”抽插时的水声也在狭小的更衣室里被无限放大，亲眼看着爱人和自己做爱，羞耻的同时和却又有强烈的满足感。

“对，好好看看，看看谁是你的哥哥、谁是你的男朋友、谁是你爱人？”郑允浩一边说一边掐住了对方的下巴，强迫对方注视着镜子正在进行的淫靡行为。

“啊……是允浩……只有允浩……啊啊……”

娇嫩的小穴已经被不断进出的阴茎蹂躏得又红又肿，软软的穴口被溢出的爱液泡得水光莹莹的，把对方的阴茎和下方浓密的毛发也打湿了。

“知道还叫别人哥哥？还抱着别人？”

“啊……允呐……我错了……啊啊……再也不会了……”

“看清楚了，金在中，现在是谁在操你，嗯？”

“呜……允浩……允浩……”金在中的呻吟已经带了哭腔，不断被对方用力的操弄撞得断断续续的。

“允浩是你的谁，嗯？再说一遍，是谁在操你，大点声。”

“啊啊……老公……呜……是老公……老公在操我……”

到了这时，金在中已经释放过三次了，前面已经不能再射出什么，后面早已被弄得只剩下酸胀，体内的敏感点和胸前挺翘柔嫩的乳头却还在被不停挤压刺激着，弄得他蜷缩着脚趾头，双腿因为分得太开太久，大腿根不停地发颤，他只能努力收缩后穴，希望对方能快点结束饶了他。

“呜……不行了允呐……已经……出不来了……老公……呜呜……饶了我吧，嗯？允呐……”

郑允浩虽然之前也释放过一次，但仍然精力充沛，狠狠地在对方体内进出着，就是不肯停下。

到最后金在中嗓子都哭哑了，高潮的时候浑身都在颤，前面只是很艰难地流出了一股淡黄色的液体。郑允浩又用力顶弄了一阵，才一股脑地将浓稠的精液释放在了对方充血红肿的软穴里。

金在中全部的力气都被折腾尽了，软绵绵地趴在郑允浩怀里，嘟着嘴纤弱地抱怨：“变态……怎么都不肯射……就会欺负我……”

“好了好了，中儿乖乖的，下次不欺负你了，嗯？”

“那你下次也不许再靠近那个后辈，我看着难受！”

“要是人家主动靠近我呢？”郑允浩故意反问，把金在中抱起来往浴室走去。

“那也不行，你不许给他机会！”

“我什么时候给过别人机会了？”

“哼……”

“好好好，我保证不给机会，绝对不给机会，我们在中也别生气了吧？”

金在中这才在郑允浩的怀里乖乖点了点头。

好累啊，累到脚趾头都不想动，但是真的很爽很尽兴，因为担心他身体太累受不了，他们好久没有这么酣畅淋漓地做过了。

其实偶尔惹允浩生气也不是什么坏事嘛。

金在中想。


End file.
